halfbloodshavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire
Vampires are creatures of cruelty and passion. In places where Lycan are they call them the cold ones. Vampires are the natural enemies of lycans.They have been at war since the dark ages. They are heartless creatures who spend their eternity killing humans, but there are a few vampires who rather eat animals than humans and have been called vegitarian vampires. Preditors by nature becoming one is not recomended, you might turn on your friends and family. They are distant cosins of Empousa. Diet Blood, from anything dead or living. Most vampires will go for human blood and have glowing red eyes, but others will control their cravings and wiil teach themselves to live off of animal blood. Behavior it really depends on the individual but most Vampires are deceptive and crule doing anything for their next meal. Some vampires are honourable enough to feed off of animals rather than people, those individuals are usually kind and trustworthy. Biology They the odd ability of immortality so their cells must repair themselves in a way no normal creature can. They have unnatural strength and speed, coupled with duribilty and preditor instincts. When a human is bitten but not fully drained by a vampire. They are injected with a venom that turns the person into a vampire. the transformation is said to be very painful. Some rare individuals have the power of hypnosis. They release a ray of red light into a persons eyes and inhibite all self-preservation parts of the brain. Vampire blood also called X is a very addictive drug. Its worse than anything humans have. Some humans will have several vampires feed off them while they feed off the vampires. Appearance They look like a normal human but with pale skin. They usually have the same features that they had before but they seem to be far more intence. Some rare individuals actually grow fangs. Vamperism There are two types of vampires one are real monsters that drink blood. the second are the clan vampire who absorb emotions and memories. Possible events in Vampreizm Its has been known for female vampires to bathe in the blood of young woman to increase they're youth and beauty. Vampires are natural preditors and somewill embrace their preditor insticnts and go into a metomorphis that turns them into a giant bat-like killing machien who only lives to feed known as a Varghulf. This also happens when a vampire dosnet feed for a while Origins The first vampire was a man named Marcus, son of Corvinus, whose brother was the first Werewolf. As his brother went on a rampage, Marcus turned a very powerful lord named Viktor (due to the fact that he was a dear friend and was on the verge of dying) into the second vampire. With his power Marcus had an army of immortals to capture William, which was said, due to his brotherly affection. After they did Viktor inprisoned William and left Marcus outraged but Viktor convinced Marcus that imprisoning him was for his own good. Viktor would have killed Marcus had it not been for his belief (which is not true) that if you kill the first vampre the vampires will turn back into humans and lose their vampiric abilities. As for the Clan Vampire, there was once an Archon named Coatlicue. She used to be REALLY beautiful. But, she was also a mad scientist. She started performing experiments on her body... and the results were horrid. She became the first Clan Vampire. Types of Vampires Death Dealers This is the more known type of Vampire. They feast on blood and they can't stand sunlight. However... not all of them are bad. Clan Vampire the Famous Clan Vampires: Scathach, and her twin Aoife (pronounced as E-fa). Very Rare and very deadly Vampires in soceity Vampires have always been hiding in soceity often leading people to they're doom. How to know if someone is one They have pale skin the color of bone, they are cold to the touch, they are super strong, they never come to school or work on sunny days (some who are not prone still go), they are super fast, and lastly they don't eat at all. Well, sometimes they suck blood. But, as for the clan vampire Their noted for their bright red hair and pale skin. You shouldn't be afraid of Clan Vampires... well... in terms of their diet. They are vegetarians. They absorb peoples' emotions but barely do it because they're evil. They are excellent fighters. You DO NOT want to get into hand-to-hand etc., combat with them. Very little people were able to defeat Clan Vampires. They are not "contagious" if they bite you, that's nothing. Tips for demigods just try to stay as far away as you can or you may end up as their meal or one yourself. If your trying to slay a vampire seduction works very well. Vampires are creatures of passion so they`re always trying to bang someone. How to kill a vampire *A well aimed hit to the heart with a silver crossbow bolt will kill a vampire *The garlic thing only works if you shove it in their mouth and slice of their head *Holy water burns them like acid *Crosses ward of vampires *WARNING: Some vampires are immune to these things. People rarely face them, but if you do... WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE???!!! RUN!!!!!!! I MEAN AWAY!!!!!!! Category:Immortal Category:Information Category:Images Category:Monsters